Rain Brought Us Together
by OneOutOfMany
Summary: Amy Rose was at home. It was pouring outside. This was not a good setting for the pink hedgehog. Everyone else was busy so no one could save her from boredom. No one except a certain cobalt blue hedgehog. what will happen between these two? Contains a good amount of cursing.


**Hey! ****J**** I made a one-shot! I thought of this story while I was showering. Weird I know, but I thought the idea was so cute so I just wrote it down! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any Sonic characters. They belong to their rightful owners!**

**Rain Brought Us Together**

It was a rainy morning. The clouds were all gray and releasing their heavy rain drops. The drops landing fast and hard on the pavement. This was not the type of weather a typically preppy cherry-pink hedgehog would enjoy. Her name was Amy Rose and she was by her window watching the depressing rain fall. today she had nothing to do in her comfy home. She had already cleaned every room on the first floor and second floor too. She had even checked twice for any imperfections but found none. She tried to watch some television but found nothing interesting on. She didn't feel hungry so there was no need to cook, plus if she was she still had the left-overs from yesterday's dinner.

"There is nothing to do to entertain myself," the pink hedgehog sighed. Then she same up with an idea. " I could call Cream and see if she is doing anything."

The female hedgehog made her way over to her cell Phone. It was a white iPhone. She dialed Cream's home number. The phone rung a few times and Vanilla, Cream's mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hey Miss Vanilla is Cream there?"

"Sorry dearie Creamy isn't here, she's on a date with Tails."

'In this type of weather?' Amy thought. "Oh, well thanks anyway Miss Vanilla talk you some other time bye!"

"Bye Honey!"

With a final goodbye said Amy hung up the phone. "Hmm who else could I call….oh I got it! I could call Shadow!"

She started to call her ebony colored brother. He answered on the first ring.

"What happened Rose are you ok!? Did anything happen to you?! Wait do you have your chaos emerald!? Tell me where you are and I'll chaos control over there as fast as I can!"

"Shadow I'm ok, nothing happened to me, I do have my chaos emerald, I'm at home and you don't have to do anything! I was just calling to ask if you were doing anything," she heard someone talking in the background. " Oh is Tikal with you?"

"Yeah we are on a date, but when I heard you call I quickly answered."

"Oh sorry to interrupt, well….talk to you guys some other time bye!"

"bye!" The couple simultaneously yelled into the phone. Amy hung up the phone once again. "Another couple on a date in this weather, damn what's with people going out on depressing days like this," Amy said to herself. "Well I could try calling Rouge." She dialed Rouge's phone number. It rung three times and then the white bat picked up.

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Nothing much just at my boring as hell home, how about you?"

"Oh! I'm here with my favorite hothead."

"Rouge don't call me that!" Amy heard Knuckles complain.

"Yeah yeah calm yourself down Knuckles."

"Oh well than I'll leave you two alone bye."

"Bye hun see you some other time!"

Amy hung up the phone call. "What the fuck! Another couple dating in this fucked up weather!" Amy yelled at no one specific. "Well then I'll just go out and see if I could do something out there, but I doubt it anything would be interesting in this type of weather." Amy made her way to the front door. She put on her dark blue raincoat with matching dark blue rain boots. She opened the door and stepped out. She made sure her door was locked before making her way from her house. She was wandering around. She just walked and walked. She had no clue where she was going. She was not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone in front of her.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The mysterious figure looked at her. The figure chuckled.

"As usual, Amy."

The roseate hedgehog was puzzled. Who was this stranger and how did he or she know who he was? Of course the fuchsia hedgehog didn't look up so she didn't see that the suppose stranger wasn't a stranger at all. Once the hedgehog looked up her puzzled face vanished and was replaced with a big smile. She was faced to face with to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic hey, sorry I couldn't see in this damn rain."

"Nah its alright Ames, I couldn't blame ya this rain is sure falling heavy."

"yup,"

There was a silence.

"So, Ames what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Oh I was just walking around in the rain to see if I could do anything since everyone else is with their boyfriend or girlfriend in this fucked up weather, I don't know why though."

"Such a potty-mouth Ames who taught you this language!" Sonic gasped jokingly.

Amy rolled her eyes, " Ha-ha very funny, its this fucking rain's fault I don't like rain its so depressing."

"Well how 'bout we change that," replied Sonic whole holding out his hand. Amy took it and he started leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh don't think I'm going to tell you because I want it to be a surprise."

Amy made the puppy dog face. She knew Sonic could never say no to that adorable face. Sonic on the other hand was finding it difficult not to spill everything she wanted to know.

"Ames…don't do that face,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're gonna make me tell you and ruin the surprise.'

"That's the whole point genius,"

"Ugh…How bout I just give you a clue,"

"fine."

"Kay, the clue is…that….you are going to love it."

"Sonic no fair! I cant do anything with that clue!"

"Well Ames I did say one clue and that was one clue, but if you didn't think that was fair than fine, another clue would be that this is a two for one deal surprise."

Amy was not satisfied, but she knew that Sonic would just keep beating around the bush, so she just stopped asking. Soon enough Sonic stopped pulling Amy and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Amy blushed at his action. Sonic ran with Amy on his arms. He ran and ran, feeling the cold rain hit his body, until he got to his destination. He skid to a halt. Lucky for Amy he had a strong grip on her so she wasn't sent flying into a tree or anything. By this time the heavy rain had stopped completely.

"We're here Ames."

Amy was speechless. The place was amazing. The grass was wet with fresh dew since it just finished raining. There was a sparkling clean waterfall. It fell into an equally clean pond. There were little fish in the pond. They were various color, there was one that was black and red, an orange one, another that was red with a little white spot on the chest of it, a white and purple one, there was another orange one but this one had a white tail, and a cream colored one. Amy couldn't help but relate the appearances of the fishes to her friends. Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and lastly Cream. The Amy spotted something else. She saw two other fishes. A pink one and a blue one. The pink one was chasing the very fast blue one while it swam away from the pink one. She sighed. Remembering how she use to chase the fast blue hedgehog and ask him to marry her or force him into going on date with her, in which he would always decline and then speed off. Leaving her in the dust. She would always hate those moments in which he would break her heart. So she lied to him that she didn't have feelings for him anymore. After that they hung out more, without Sonic fearing that Amy would try anything on him. Amy was very good at hiding her feelings through that time period because Sonic actually believed that Amy was truly over him. Amy turned to face Sonic.

"Sonic this place is perfect, how did you know about it?"

"Well Amy, when I was out on one of my runs I ran straight in it."

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Thankfully no, you and me, that's all the people that know about this place."

"So you only brought me here, no one else?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me, why did you bring me here?"

"Well that's simple, I knew you would like this place because I surely do and when I come here it reminds me of you."

"Of me?"

"Yeah, how its so pure and clean, it reminds me of how you are."

"Aw Sonic thank you!"

Amy ran and hugged Sonic. She caught him by surprise but he quickly covered it up and hugged her back. They stood like that for a few more seconds and during those seconds it started to lightly rain.

"Fuck Man, the rain again!" cursed Amy.

Sonic chuckled pulling her into another hug. This time Amy was the surprised one, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. Sonic let go of her.

"Hey Amy I have to tell you something."

"Well do you want to know why I acted like did in the past?"

Amy didn't respond right away, which made Sonic uneasy. When she did her voice was cold.

"Actually now that you bring it up I do Sonic, I want to know the reason you broke my heart."

Sonic cringed. He knew that he was breaking her heart before, but he was sure she'll soon forgive him if he told her his explanation.

"Well you see how we use to fight Eggman, I didn't um…want you to get hurt."

"Sonic I knew I was gonna get hurt, it was fighting giant robots for crying out loud, who wouldn't get at least a little bit hurt!"

"Amy not only that kind of hurt, I also meant emotional hurt because if Eggman actually succeed and killed me in one of our battles o knew you would be the one that my death would affect the most."

Amy was now in tears. She knew Sonic was right. She would be an emotional wreck if Sonic actually died. She wouldn't be able to move on with life. She wouldn't have a purpose for living. Sonic pulled her into yet another hug and comforted her until her sobs turned into light whimpers. Sonic then continued.

"Well actually that was one out of the two reasons, the other reason was that Eggman might use you against me."

"But what would I matter, I'm nothing but a waste of space…"

"Damn you Amy no you're not, you are special to me and I don't know why you don't see that!" Sonic snapped. Amy was shocked. Sonic never snapped at her. He was normally calm and nothing seem to bother him. Everything besides what she just said. After he calmed down he continued talking this time quieter, like a whisper. "You're not a waste of space Amy you mean so much to me, you would cheer me up when I feel down or anyone for that matter. You have a huge amount of determination that I envy, no one else that I know has as much determination as you do especially when it comes to chasing me," he paused for a bit. "I actually thought that when you gave up running after me that I didn't mean anything to you anymore. I was broken, not because you stopped running after me, it was because I thought you didn't love me anymore," he was no crying but he didn't care he wanted, no needed to finish that speech he started. "Truthfully at that time I thought I would be happy that you stopped chasing me but after you told me that that you got over me my chest started to hurt. At that time I thought it was all too much running that caused that but every passing day it would still be there even if I haven't ran yet. I soon figured out that my heart was hurting because I missed you. I missed you chasing me. I missed you laughing while we were running. But I mainly missed your love. That's when I straightened out my feelings towards you."

"What feelings Sonic, the feeling of annoyance or frustration towards me and how I use to chase you everywhere?!" Amy yelled.

"No Amy, to tell you the truth I thought I felt that way but that was when I didn't fully understand my feelings. I actually felt the opposite. Amy, I love you."

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She bawled her eyes out.

"Sonic stop playing with my heart, you know you don't mean it!"

"No I do Amy and I'll prove it to you!"

Amy couldn't even register what he meant by that. She didn't see what was coming, he was too quick for her. Though this did support his reputation of the fastest thing alive. What she felt was something she never felt before. A warm feeling on her lips. Sonic the Hedgehog was kissing Amy Rose! She didn't know whether to kiss him back or not. He caused her a lot of pain in the past. She didn't know what to choose so, she listened to her heart. She kissed back which surprised Sonic a little bit but he became happy she did so. Nonetheless they kept kissing until they felt the need to part because of the lack of oxygen. After they broke apart they just stared into each others eyes. Emerald green to jade green.

"Amy I told you I loved you and I'll keep saying it as long as I live. Forever and always."

"I love you too Sonic."

They went into a warm embrace. He nuzzled into her quills. They held a scent of roses and strawberries. She was nuzzling into his chest.

"Hey Ames do you still think the rain is fucked up?"

Amy hadn't even notice it started drizzling long ago.

"Now that I think about it, its really romantic to be out in the rain with the one you love. I can see why the other chose today to go on dates."

"I agree Ames seems like the rain brought us together."

With that said both hedgehogs inched closer until their lips connected. They shared a passionate yet loving kiss.

**The End**

**Longest one-shot I think I'll ever write o.0 Well I hoped you enjoyed! Review please! It will really keep me motivated! Talk to you guys later bye!**


End file.
